The following relates generally to memory systems, and more specifically to unregulated voltage stacked memory.
This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a description of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Various types of memory devices exist, including those that employ magnetic hard disks, random access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic RAM (DRAM), synchronous dynamic RAM (SDRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), flash memory, phase change memory (PCM), and others. Memory devices may be volatile or non-volatile.
These memory devices are widely used to store information in various electronic devices. Information is stored by programing different states of a memory device. For example, binary memory devices have two logic states, often denoted by a logic “1” or a logic “0”. In other memory devices, more than two logic states may be stored. To access the stored information, a component of the electronic device may read, or sense, the stored logic state in the memory device. To store information, a component of the electronic device may write, or program, the logic state in the memory device.
Improving memory devices, may include increasing memory cell density, increasing read/write speeds, reducing voltage conversion losses due to voltage stacking across memory banks of memory devices, increasing reliability, increasing data retention, reducing power consumption, among other metrics.